LEE
Description Appearance Lee is very handsome. He is 188 cm tall and has a vigorous stature. His attractive and distant eyes are so intelligent that seems to see past everything. He is always serious and almost with no smile on his face except for one special situation… Clothing What he wears is ordinary but those cannot conceal his unique and noble temperament at all and he is the person who can be recognized at the first glance in the crowd. PersonaClothinlity Lee is the incarnation of justice and hates everything in the dark. However, it seems that he is not so wiling to help others sometimes except for one special example… Voice Lee has a really beautiful voice that sounds like the gurgling soft water and wonderful song of Guzheng. Possessions Lee has a mysterious old sword which is really of fine workmanship of course as well as sharp and he never takes it out. So it is not surprising at all that only one person knows the secret… Powers & Talents Kung fu What is the most surprisig thing is that Lee masters kung fu and he can fiy like a bird which is described as small meritorious service in Chinese novels. Pomes and good writing Lee has a good knowledge of Chinese culture and actually he is a poet at the same time. What he writes are with artistic conceptions and appreciating. Guzheng In the meanwhile, Lee is good at playing the Guzheng, Chinese trational instrument. Relationships Pets He keeps a white dove called Miss Peace who can speak like human beings and is usually as a messenger. Lovers His lovers? Emmm…is me Avril. Family Lee has no parents now and I am his best friend, his lover and …his prospective wife. Today is our marrige ceremony but he …disappeared. Friends He has two friends who are also very mysterious, Vincent and …secret! Rivals There is no his rivals in this world because he is the strongest person I think. History Lee actually comes from the ancient China and that is what he told me serveral days before our ceremony. He does not belongs to this century. In his world, the ancient China, he was descended from a noble family. Just one day, he was stabbed by a bad guy by accident. At that moment, he was not dead but got involved in a black hole. It shook heavily so that Lee was faint away. When he woke up, he was in our modern world. He knew nothing here wearing strange clothes, and I was the first person who speaks to him,helping hm to understand this completely different world. So he cannot believe me more. During this period ,he make another two friends. Experiencing much with him, we become the other half of each other. And when we hold the marriage ceremony today, but he disappeared. Now when I am writing this I am going to look for him. Actually I did not know where to go at first until I found a strangely peaceful lake tne next morning… Category:ALL Category:Character Page